


Enchantress

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Episode: s01e12 Lallybroch, F/M, First Kiss, NSFW Art, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: What would have happened if Jamie would have told Claire who he really wanted to kiss after he was caught kissing Leery. Based on a prompt from Lallybroch Library.





	1. Who Cares

“ So what. It doesn’t matter. So what if he is kissing Miss MacKenzie. He has a right to kiss whoever he wants. And I am married for goodness sakes.”

She goes out to the balcony seeking fresh air and a distance between herself and the happy couple. She wasn’t jealous. Not at all. She just misses her husband that is all.

“ Sassanech,” she jerks at the sound of his voice.

“ Mr. MacTavish.”

“ I ken ye saw..I am sorry.”

“ For what? You have a right to kiss whoever you want.”

“ Weel I am sorry because I was using her to get over someone.”

“ Oh well then you should be apologizing to her.”

“ Aye, and I shall but first I must to ye.”

“ Why,” she turns to face him.

“ Because weel Sassanech tis ye I was trying to get over.”

“ Me?” she squeaks out.

“ Aye, tis ye I wanted to be kissing.”

“ Claire, I would verra much like to kiss ye. Can I?”

“ Yes.” she whispers. Because she had been fooling herself. She did care who he was kissing. It did matter. And it wasn’t just missing Frank. 

His kiss is gentle, tentative, power held in tight check. She deeps it. He groans pulling her flush against him. God so good. So very good. He was everything she had never knew she needed. He was hers and she his. Forever.

He dinna ken how she would react to his kiss, if she would even allow it. He ken’t that to kiss Leery in her place was so wrong. When he meet her eyes and she rushed off, He had to get to her. He had made some excuse to Leery and ran out to find her.

And know, lost in the feel of her lips, the softness of her body tight against him; he has nev’ felt so intoxicated. When she deepness the kiss, he thought he might faint. Leery was nothing like this. It was the difference between a camp in the wood and being in front of the fireplace in Lallybroch. Home, that is what her lips and body feel like. He feels like he is home.

“ And what is this, then?” Leery’s fury cuts through the passion like a dunk in the Leoch in the dead of winter. Their lips come apart but he keeps his arms around her.

“ You leave my embrace for this English hore’.”

“ Leery, I am sorry.” 

“ Sorry,” Her attention turns towards Claire who stands in shock at the whole turn of events. “ He is mine, ye English hore’. Mine!” She moves like a snake posed to strike. Jamie steps between them.

“ I beg yer pardon Leery. Twas my fault. When I kissed ye, it was really Claire I be wanting. I did ye wrong and I apologize. But do not blame Claire.”

“ Dinna blame…” she sputters,” she must have enchanted ye. To make ye say such.”

“ No Tis just love.”

“ Love, ye love me James Fraser, not her.”

“ It wasn’t intentional.” Claire, still sheltered behind Jamie finds her voice.

“ Come Sassanech, we will find somewhere quiet to talk.” 

“ This isn’t over.” Leery warns.

They move into a secluded hall. Claire is hyperaware of Jamie. How he moves. The scent of his skin. The feel of his hand still holding tight to her’s. She had been aware of him sense the moment their eyes meet the day she came through the stones. But she had been able to ignore or, at least minimize the attraction. Until today. Until the kiss.

“ Jamie,” she whispers when they stop.

“ Claire, I am sorry about Leery. Tis my fault. I should have nev’ kissed her.”

“ No you shouldn’t have. You want me, come to me.”

“ Oh I want ye.”

And her stomach dropped as her whole body, whole being taking up by desire.

“ Come here Jamie.” She says as she pulls the hand she still holds closer to her. He moves into her open arms and she stands on her toes to kiss him. There is no hesitation, it is all dancing tongues and roving hands. Jamie cups her arse as he lifts her up placing them center to center. She tangles her hands in his hair before moving down to explore his shoulders and back.

“ A Dhai.” he moans as he leaves her lips to taste her face and neck.

“ Jamie, I want you.” she moans as he skims the top of her bodice.

“ And I ye, but Claire, I..”

“ Yes Jamie?”

“ I dinna ken what to do. I am a virgin.”


	2. Virgin! ( Lessons in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to her room and...  
> NSFW

“ You are a virgin?” 

“ Aye,” he still holds her tight against him and she can feel, inexperienced or no, he was ready to change his status.

“ Ready to change that?” she whispers against his lips.

“ We shouldn’t. We are not married, and ye a new widow.” Even as his lips deny his body says yes as he pushes closer to her causing her to moan. “ It will ruin yer reputation.” 

“ If we are caught. Please Jamie. Please take me somewhere private and let me show you,” her train of thought drifted off as his lips fastened on her ear,” everything.” she finishes with a gasp.

“ A Dhia we shouldn’t.” She reaches and strokes across the front of his kilt. “ But I must have ye or die.”

“ Yes.”

He looks around the corner of the hall to make sure the path is clear. Seeing it is, he leads them both through the back halls of the castle up to her bedchamber.

“ I would take ye to mine but mine be in the stables not much privacy.”

“ It is okay Jamie.” She suddenly feels shy. Now that she has her virgin Highlander here, she has no idea how to go about what is next.

“ Okay Beauchamp you have more experience then him. You insisted on this. you can do it.” With the mental prep talk out of the way, she turns towards the door and slides the bolt in place. She sees him swallow at her move. 

“ Jamie can you help me out of some of these clothes?”

“ Aye, I believe so.”

She turns her back to him. “ Skirts first.” She feels his fingers tremble as he loosens the skirt and it falls to the floor. She turns to face him.

“ Laces,” Her voice isn’t quite steady. She wants him so much. He moves to undo them his face and the tips of his ears red. She reaches out to touch the top of his bend head giving him encouragement. He bites his lip in concentration and she holds back a giggle. Finally she is free of the binding bodice and stands just in her shift. She feels the weight of his eyes drift over her. 

“ My turn,” She unhooks his belt and lets it drop to the floor as well as his kilt. Now they both just stand in their shirts.

Meanwhile….

Leery had left Jamie and the Sassanech hore’ and went right to The Mackenzie to report what had happened. She would have justice. He wouldn’t be using and discarding her.

“ Come here Jamie.” Claire invites stretching her hand out him. He takes it and she places it on her breast. 

“ Naomh Naoimh,” He prays as he cups her in his hand. He bends down to kiss her.And the fire that had been simmering burst into a full all consuming flame. There is nothing to do but give in to it. Jamie kisses her until they are both gasping for breath. He then lowers his head and, pushing her shift out of the way, draws her nipple into his mouth.

“ Oh God  Oh God. Oh God.” She moans as the heat of his mouth draws her deeper in. She reaches down and takes him in hand milking him with her hand as he is doing with his mouth.

He looks up and gasps,”  I must have ye now Claire.”

“ Yes!”

At the same time…

“ Aye Miss Mackenzie, what can I do for ye.” Culomn asks.

“ Make yer nephew Jamie marry me.”

He looks at her with wide eyes. “ And why would I do that lass?”

“ Weel, he seduced me with his kisses. He needs to make it right.”

“ Anything more than kisses? Did he lie with ye lass?”

“ No, but he was on the way to that until..”

"Untl?"

“ Until that English hore, that enchantress, Claire drew him away!”

Claire leads him to the bed pulling him on top of her and guides him into her.

“ Bidh naoimh a’ gleidheadh sinn.” he cries as he enters her warmth. He feels her muscles clasp around him and he shivers as she moves under him.

“ Move with me Jamie. Please move with me.”

He follows her lead, her rhythm as they move in a dance as old as time.

“ Oh Jamie. Oh Jamie love.” She cries as the heat centers and explodes into a massive orgasm.

“ A Dhia Claire. O mo ghaol.” He cries as he joins her.

“ And what did Mistress Beauchamp do?”

“ She…she made him think he is in love with her. She is trying to seduce him. Made him leave me to kiss her.”

“ Was it like you thought it would be?” Claire asks as she lays curled against his side catching her breath. Jamie smiles against the top of her head.

“ Weel almost, I thought…”

“ Yes.”

“ Weel I thought ye must do it the back way like horses, ye ken.”

She really tried but she couldn’t stop the giggle that rose at his words. He giggled along with her. 

“ I had only seen the animals out in the open. So I didn’t ken that man and woman did it face to face.”

“ Well that makes sense. People can do it the back way it is just easier the first time to do it they way we did.” she explains as she plays with the hair on his chest. He is so big and hairy unlike…no. Only two people in a bed at a time. 

“ Hmmm, and how do people do it like the horses?” He runs his hand down her hip and cups her arse causing her to shiver. She runs her hands further down causing him to moan as her hand travels down and down. By the time her hand reaches his penis, he is hardening again.

“ Wanna find out?” she asks in a unsteady voice.

“ God yes.” he moans pulling her back up and claiming her lips.

“ So what do you want me to do?” Culomn asks her,“ Make the lad fall in love with you?”

“ Just get rid of That Sassanech hore’ I can do the rest.”

“ I dinna think just because my nephew be kissing her tis I reason to get rid of her.”

“ Ye must. She be an enchatress. She is probably in her room right now making up another spell to trap Jamie.”

“ Weel let us go see. I am sure she is doing naught but making her wee medicine.”

He kisses down her body, stopping to capture a nipple or lick her neck and ear. She is lost. Not one thought does she give her husband. She, even for a time, forgets she is out of time. All the exists is her and Jamie. 

“ Oh Jamie no.” She tries to pull him up when his lips land between her legs.

“ No? Why? I want to taste ye.”

“ But…oh bloody I …I mean…it is just.”

“ I have ne’ seen ye at a lose for words Sassanech.”

“ The smell Jamie. I just don’t know.”

But he is laughing. The feel of him giggling against the must sensitive part of her body was exquisite. She can’t find the breath to ask about the laughter. “ Oh Claire. Tis naught. Ye smell wonderful. Like us. Now be still.”

And then he was doing things. Things that made her gasp, moan, and groan. Things that made her cry out his name as she pulled his hair urging him deeper harder.

“ Now, show me how the horses do it.” He gasps out when she bucks and bucks and bucks again.

He smiles and crawls back up her body, resting his head on her chest. He idly flicks at her nipple.

“ Oh Jamie you are going to kill me.”

“ Ye don’t like this?”

“ Oh I do. Way to much. Come my stallion and let me show you.”

Leery and Culomn make there way to Claire’s room. Culomn doesn’t actual believe there is anything to Leery’s accusations but knew if he didn’t prove that to her, he would get no rest. 

Claire gets on her knees her arse facing Jamie. A Dhai but he must touch her. Her runs his hands over her soft roundness. The part of her that he had dreamed of since they rode into Castle Leoch together. She sighs under his touch and he is impowered to be bolder. He seperated her cheeks and ran a finger down from the top to her softness. 

“ Oh Jamie yes. Now enter me from there.”

“ Oh aye.” He positioned himself and his cock and filled her slowly. She pushed against him, urging faster. 

“ Okay Sassanech. Okay. ” And with a thrust he is home. She envelopes him in a different way then before and the feel of her arse against him as he thrust. It is almost more than he can take. She pulls his head down and claims his lips. They kiss until he feels her tightening around him. She pulls away to cry out his name. He thrusts a few more times before calling out hers.

From outside her bolted door, a stunned Culomn and a furious Leery hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Column do?


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Column do?

He slips out of her with a shudder. He lays beside her and she flops beside him.

“ Ah Dhia, I nev’ ken’d anything like that was possible.” 

“ And that is just a sample of all I can teach you.” she said with a smile.

“ Is docha gu bheil mo chridhe briste.” he says.

“ What does that mean?’

“ My heart may burst.” 

“ It really may.”

There is a sudden loud ponding on the door. She looks at him and starts to get up. 

“ No Claire, I should.”

“ Not your room. Should you be discovered here?”

“ No but tis no where to hide.” He gets up wrapping the plaid around him and approaches the door. Claire pulls the shift back on her. That is all she has time for.

“ And what is this then?” she hears Culomn ask. Followed by Leery’s hysterical voice,” Ye was seduced by her! How could ye do this to me James Fraser?”

“ I did naught to ye Leery. I told ye how to was.”

“ How about telling me Jamie? Did ye lay with the Sassanech?” Culomn inquires. He only faces Jamie giving Claire the privacy she needs. She pulls the blanket over herself. 

“ Did ye?” Leery screams.

“ Get her out of here. And we can talk.” Jamie says gesturing to the hysterical Leery.

“ Out lass.”

“ But?”

“ I said out.”

She scurries out giving Claire an evil look as she does. “ He is mine.” is her parting shot.

“ What have ye done lad? Ye canna lay with a lass that is not ye wife. And she be a lady. Did he force ye Mistress?’

“ Force,,,no I ah..wanted him.”

“ Weel ah there is only one thing to be done. Ye must be married and immediately.”

“ Married!” yells out a shocked Claire.


	4. Married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they marry?

“ Marriage!” a shocked Claire screams from the bed where she still sits with the covers clinched against her chest.

“ Tis the only option ye and the lad have left me. Marriage and it must be done soon.” Culomn replies.

“ But…” She stabbers but no one was paying attention to her.

“ Jamie finish dressing and come see me. Mistress Beauchamp I will send someone in to help ye dress and then join us.”

“ But I...” But he was gone leaving her and Jamie alone.

“ I am sorry lass. I wasn’t thinking. Weel with me heid anyway.” Jamie says as he gathers up the rest of his clothes.

“ Jamie bloody hell, do you want to marry me?”

He stopped in the middle of putting his shirt on and turns to face her. “ Aye, tis all I have wanted since we meet.”

“ What?” She gets out of bed and starts to gather up her clothes.

“ Oh aye, I have ken’t since our eyes meet at that cabin ye were the one.”

“ I..but you couldn’t. You didn’t, crap, don’t know me.”

“ Aye, I do. Ye are brave, fierce, gentle, smart, loving,and a grand teacher. Ye make my heart pound and my hands shake. I need yer presence like I need my next breath. However it came to be, ye were made for me and I for ye.” As he talks he starts to help her back into her clothes.

“ But Jamie. There are things you don’t know about me.”

“ I ken, and I ken ye can’t tell me yet. But Claire,” he turns her around to face him and lifts her chin up until their eyes meet, “ when ye do tell; me something let it be the truth, as much as ye can share, and I will promise ye the same.”

“ Okay.” she is breathless by his closeness, He is right there is something there but,,,

“ And with that in mind, what do ye feel for me Claire?”

Oh God, anything but that. She would rather discuss traveling through time then this.

“ Claire?’

“ I..oh hell..there is something between us. But Jamie I can’t name it.”

“ Tis okay. There be plenty of time.

The sudden entrance of Mrs Fritz halts the conversation. She glares at Jamie and Claire recalls she is Leery’s grandma. She wonders what she is thinking. She knows she will soon find out.

“ Himself be waiting for ye Jamie.” she says. 

He nods and gives Claire and scorching look before turning and leaving the room.

She then turns her attention to an anxious Claire. She repositions the corset and re-.laces it in silence

“ I am so sorry Mrs. Fritz I didn’t mean to hurt Leery, nor did Jamie.”

“ Tis naught dear. My granddaughter is quite impulsive. She ken’t Jamie was ner’ hers. She had a crush she was trying to make real. I love her but she isn’t right for Jamie. That is ye, Claire. She ken’t it too. She will just have to except it. And she will in time. Jamie needs a woman not a lassie. And he has found her in ye.”

“ But Mrs Fritz I...”

“ No worries lass. Lot’s of verra good marriage have started with the marriage bed before the ceremony, including Jamie’s parents. Now come lass. Himself waits for ye too.”

“ Weel lad, it is okay to bed the lassies but when ye are caught with a lady there be consequences.”

“ Aye uncle and I am ready for them.”

“ Ye love her! Oh ye wee fool. Marriage shouldn’t be based on love.”

“ Truly I do and she loves me. And my parents were based on the same.”

“ Mmmfff, weel tis nothing to do but get ye married today.”

“ Today”

“ Oh aye, as soon as she gets her ye will be handfast to her until we can get ye in front of a priest. Her reputation be at stake. Miss Mackenzie will be spreading this story far and wide.”

“ Aye, we dinna mean..”

“ To be caught Because ye surely meet to lie with her. Ye dinna fall into her” He lifts his eyebrows at his nephew.

“ No uncle, the love-making wasn’t an accident. But wasn’t planned either. We just got swept up.”

“ Aye lad, have been there before..but now I must marry her to ye and the concerns me.”

“ Why?’

“ She is still hiding something. And no one will except ye as my heir and laird married to a Sassanech.”

“ I am sorry uncle.”

“ Naught to be done now. Here comes ye bride.”

Claire followed by Mrs. Fritz enters on shaking legs. She searches for and finds Jamie’s eyes. She steadies a little when she meets them.

“ Mistress Beauchamp, I am truly sorry but t protect ye, I must see ye and Jamie married today.”

“ How?’

“ Ye will be handfasted until we can get ye in front of a priest. Mrs. Fritz and I will stand as witnesses.”

“ Oh.” She had heard of handfasting, where the couple join hands and declare themselves married. But she had never expected to be a part of such a service.

“ Jamie introduce yourself to yer bride.” And she realizes she had sleep with him without knowing his name. JHRC!

“ Claire, I am James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. Your servant ma’am.” He bows deeply to her.

“ Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp.” She puts out her hand and he softly takes it between his bending his head to kiss it.

“ Claire will ye do me the honor of being my wife?”

“ Yes I will James Fraser.”

“ Veera good. Good enough for now.” 

“ That is it.” Claire asks.

“ Aye, we declared ourselves married so we are.” Jamie explains.

“ Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Fraser.” Culonm says. And the reality hits Claire and she sways.


	5. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage is consumed.   
> NSFW

He carries her all the way back to her bedchamber, their bedchamber. He carries over the threshold before sitting her own her feet.  They then just look at each other. They had left the room as virtual strangers and returned as  Mr. and Mrs. It was bound to be awkward. Even with the love making because it was done in the midst of a burning fire.Now they are dealing with reality.

“ Maybe if we hold hands for now. Touching may help.” her new husband offers. They need to make love. Both to consummate the marriage and because they both want to. The desire has been tempered but in no way put out.

“ Okay,” she reaches out to him and he to her. Their hands meet in the middle and both breath sighs of relief when skin meets skin. He softly massages her hand and she relaxes further. They stand in the center of the room, arm length apart for a few moments just holding hands. 

He lifts her hand up to his lips moving her closer to do it. She half sigh half moans when she feels his lips move over her fingers, palm, and wrist. He lingers there over her pulse point and she feels her heart speed up.

“ Mo bhean mo ghaol.” he whispers against her skin and the Gaelic makes her feel a bit faint even without knowing what he is saying.

“ Kiss me Jamie. Please kiss me.” 

He pulls her close and takes her lips. Yes! That is exactly what she needs. He runs his tongue over her lips and she opens up and meets his tongue as soon as it enters her mouth. She wants to learn every inch of his mouth. To be able to pick him out by the feel of his mouth alone.  When they pull apart and their eyes meet the shyness is gone. 

“ Help me out of my dress please Jamie.” He does for the second time that day but this time as her husband. His hands are steadier than the first time less hesitant. As the layers fall, both of their heartrates and breathing speed up. When she is just in her shift, she turns to face him and starts to remove his clothes. She doesn’t stop at his shirt this time wanting to see him. Really see him. When he helps her lift his shirt off she quickly inhales. He is stunning. She had seen him topless but not without his kilt. His muscles do not end at his chest and arms. But tamper down across his lower abdomen his way lower abdomen. Ending in a stunningly thick and long penis and huge heavy testicles. She is unable to stop staring. Until Jamie’s voice penetrates her erotic thoughts.

“ I want to see ye too Claire.”

She looks up and nods before untying the front of her shift and working it off her shoulders and on to the floor. His breath catches and he takes a step closer.

“ You act like you have never seen a naked woman before.” 

“ Aye Claire. I have but ne’ so close and ne’ my wife.” He pulls her flush against him and she groans when his awesome cock makes contact with her throbbing center. He kisses her breathless before dropping his head and suckling on her ears and neck. 

“ Jamie, oh Jamie.” She groans pushing her center and chest closer to him.

‘ Claire my Claire.” He lowers his head farther understanding her need. Her kisses around her breast. She gets more frantic for his mouth on her super sensitive erect nipples. He teases her for a few minutes more before pulling her deep inside his mouth. Her legs give out with relief and he lifts her, without breaking contact and carries her to the bed. He lowers her down and kneels beside her continuing to worship her breasts.

“ Jamie please. I need you.”

He needs her too. So bad he feels he may burst with it. So he joins her and starts to enter her but she stops him.

“ One thing first. I want to taste you.” She knows she will never be able to take all of him in her mouth. But she wants to at least take some of him. He gasps when he understands what she means. She slips between his legs and starts kissing up his thighs. She closes her eyes to better experience his taste and scent. The feel of his skin under her lips and tongue. She sucks and nibbles on the skin of his upper thigh.

“ Naomh Mariri Mathair Dhe’.” He prays as his hands urge her to his throbbing member.

She smiles before licking up from the base to the center. Her hand plays with his balls while the other holds his cock steady. When she reaches the top, she licks the pre-cum off his tip before taking as much of him into her as she can. She sucks and licks until she feels him bucking and knows he is close. She then pulls out and climbs up his body and positions him against her. She meets his eyes darkened to a sapphire with desire before lowering herself on to him.

They are totally lost in each other as she rocks off and then back on him building towards the orgasm that she senses will be the most powerful she had ever experienced. He holds her with one hand behind her back and the other on her breast. Their eyes are locked.

“ Oh oh oh Jamie, Jamie!”

She is right It comes through her like a explosion. She cries and collapses on top of him. He holds her close holding himself still as her body shudders and her inside pulses against him. When she is still, he takes over the rhythm. With in a few deep strokes...

“ Oh Claire, oh God Claire!

The End ( Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Will she show him?


End file.
